ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Littlest Pet Shop/Transformers: Rescue Bots: Downtown City Rescue/Transcript
the full transcript. Transcript After th logos, the sceen pans up to Griffin Rock, where its morning at the Burns house and Blades is sleeping in a floor with a TV. Blades: *snoring* Boulder: *wakes up Blades* Blades: Hey what did you do that for Boulder: Wake up sleeping beauty Blades: "Sleeping Beauty?" Okay. *gets up* Cody, Kade, Dani, Chief Charlie and Graham came to meet the Bots. Meanwhile at Downtown City, Blythe went in the Littlest Pet Shop with the outfit. Blythe: Hey, guys? What do you think of my outfit? Zoe: Cute, a little tacky but hey you're getting there Blythe: *glaring at Zoe* Thanks a lot Vinnie: *slaps Zoe* Zoe: Ow *slaps Vinnie* Vinnie: Ow *slaps Zoe* Zoe and Vinnie: *growl* Zoe and Vinnie start brawling each other Blythe: STOP!!! Zoe and Vinnie stopped... Zoe: Huh? Pepper: *slaps Vinnie and Zoe with her rubber chicken* don't do it again!! Also, I like your outfit, Blythey. Blythe: Why thank you Pepper at least there is someone who likes my choice of fashion Zoe rolls her eyes At The Griffin Rock, Graham and Boulder are driving. Boulder: Wee.. Graham: Yeah, whee! *farts* Boulder: Ugh Graham Graham: Sorry, i just ate 4 burritos... Boudler: Never mind lets just get to work At Littlest Pet Shop Russell: Say did you guys heard about the Giant Robot sighting on the news Zoe: Oh please Russell, that was obviously a hoax Russell: Of course it is. Blythe: Oookay. Pepper: Oh, so sue me, Giant Robots doesn't exist, Right Blythe? Blythe: That's right Pepper, Russell you should not believe everything you see on TV Russell: Okay, B. Then how do you explain that *points to the window* There is a giant robot walking by the window Pepper: *jawdrop* Blythe: I stand corrected Then, the giant parts fell into pieces. As Blythe and the pets crouch down the pieces suddenly stop and as Blythe and the pets look up they see that the pieces are being held by the giant robot's hand Giant Robot (Sounds like Octimus Prime): You are saved! As the pets run for safety Blythe only standed there in amazement Octimus Prime: I am Octimus Prime and you are... Russell Foghorn, Toe Zrent, Lenny Ping, Sunil Nevada, Vinnie Terry, Minky Marky, Pepper Clank and Blythe Baxter. Blythe: How do you know our names Octimus: I know everything. Russell: Blythe come on Optimus: nice to meet you, *looks at Zoe Trent* Toe. Zoe: Don't call me Toe Octimus: okay, Toe. Blythe: *giggles* Russell: Come on The pets pull Blythe to safety and she is being pulled away she still looks upon the robot who saved them Octimus: I am friendly!! Octimus Prime was suddenly pulled out of Blythe's view as he was being attacked by an unseen enemy Octimus: POWER UP AND ENERGIZE!!! *pulls out a laser gun and attacks the unseen enemy* Outside it's revealed the unseen enemy is a MorBot Octimus: A MORBOT?! The MorBot's arm then changes into a cannon and it fires at Optimus Optimus: *dodges and kills a Morbot* Blythe and the pets peek their heads out behind a broken window Inside a dead Morbot is Dr. Morroco, who is still alive Dr. Morroco: I'll be back Optimus At Griffin Rock, Cody is meeting Dr. Greene and Frankie at the Lab. Cody: Hey Frankie, hey Dr. Geene Dr. Greene: Hi, Cody, I built a....*shows a teleporting device* What do you call that? Franke: A teleporting device Dr. Greene: Oh yeah! I built a Teleporing device! Cody: How does it work Dr. Greene: Uh... You press a button and.. *teleports to Mayor's bathroom where Mayor LUSKey was taking a bath* Mayor Luskey: Dr. Greene what are you doing in my bathroom Dr. Greene: Why are you wearing a shower cap Luskey: Get out! Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete